Shadiera: Captured
by Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf
Summary: There's always a trigger for love... Kiera the Lone Wolf Belongs to me, all other characters mentioned beling to Sega.


Shadiera: Captured

The Lone Wolf that we all know and love was taking a stroll on her normal route that she takes. She is alone she prefers to be that way but she doesn't know that someone wants her heart but will she be his? Only she knows when the time will come she will make that decision. She walks and walks not knowing where she is traveling to, she prefers to have everything a Mystery to her and she is a Mystery to everybody. Nobody knows what she's feeling or what she's gonna do and she will keep it that way. She was very detached from the Sonic Team, From all the years she has been alive she had never had the ability to socialise, She never knew how to because all her life she was alone. Alone was all she was it was in her name as well. 'Kiera the _Lone_ Wolf' that is her name. She was the most hated from everybody, Hated because she was different. While she was taking her stroll a certain mad scientist was watching her patiently.

"Wolf why are all alone?" the Scientist asked

"Why would you care?" Kiera said replied coldly

"Who says I can't be caring?"

"What do you want?" Kiera asked

"...You…" The Scientist said then his robotic machine captured Kiera. Kiera Put up a good fight but Lost. The mad scientist known as Eggman took the Lone wolf back to his 'well hidden' base. Kiera Fell asleep on the way. The Sonic Team didn't notice The Lone Wolf was gone until a certain black and red hedgehog pointed it out.

"Where's Kiera?" He asked everybody.

"Who?" Sonic asked while eating chilidog

"You know who Faker! Kiera! Where is she?" Shadow asked again

"How should I know? Or any of us know for that matter? She doesn't talk to anyone or hangs out with us" Sonic answered kind of harshly

"Actually miss Kiera helped me the other day" Cream said.

Just that second Tails got a message on his computer. It was from 'unknown' Tails got suspicious and opened the message.

Message:

_Eggman: I Have Your Wolf Here, I Captured her for Information but she's saying nothing, Pass over the Chaos Emeralds in 48 Hours or it's Bye-Bye Wolfy._

End of Message.

"Oh no…" Tails whispered

"What's wrong Buddy?" Knuckles asked the twin tailed fox.

"Just...Look" Tails replayed the message to everyone.

"For once I'm surprised it wasn't Amy who got captured" Sonic said to break the silence

"We have to save her!" Shadow said ignoring Sonic's comment.

"He wants the Chaos emeralds in exchanged and we're not handing them over for some emo-wolf" Rouge said.

"Don't say that!" Shadow growled at her.

"What she is!" Rouge snapped back.

"What was she ever done to you? NOTHING! I'm gonna save if you guys are helping or not!" Shadow snarled as he stormed out the Place.

The room fell to silence and the Team began to rethink about how they Feel Towards Kiera; Kiera has done lots of things for them such as killing Mephiles, taking down the Dark Guardians **_5 Times_** and save them from every little bad situation they get into on a daily basis. They never really knew all the trouble they caused her until now. They all started to help get back their _**r**_**_eal_** captain of the Sonic Team: **_Kiera the Lone Wolf_**.

Kiera stared at Eggman as he paced around the room. Eggman turned towards the Lone Wolf. ' _She's Different than the Rest... very Different_'. Eggman walked towards Kiera and stared into her eyes and found only; Pain, Anger, Regret, Betrayal, Misery, Remorse and Darkness. '_She's Hiding something very Important, It maybe Dangerous. Who Knows_?'. It has been 47 and a half Hours. Eggman suspected they don't really care about The Lone Wolf after all. '_If they don't care might as well Kill her'._

"Are You Ready for Your Un-Happy Ending?" Eggman asked the Wolf.

"I was always ready for death, I was Just waiting for it" The Lone wolf replied with no emotion

"That's deep, any last words Wolf…I mean Kiera?" Eggman asked her.

"That's Not my Real Name…"

"What do you mean?" Eggman questioned

"My real name is _Angelus _but I changed it for personal reasons"

"Okay then…do you have any last words….Angelus?"

"…I hope I burn in hell…"

Eggman nodded feeling sympathy for the Lone Wolf but shrugged it off and waited till it reached the '48 hour time'.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

He Flipped the switch and watched the Lone Wolf Scream in Pain as electric shot went into her. Her Heart went Slower and Slower Until

A certain black and red Hedgehog burst through the bases doors at the very same second as the Lone Wolf's Heat beat Stopped. The Hedgehog ran over to the Lone Wolf. Unchained Kiera, he saw that she didn't wake up and began to worry he checked her pulse and found none.

"No…No…NO!..No!...NO! Not you, not now, I can't lose You" He whispered. Tears began to fall from the Hedgehog's eye's as he held her body close to his. Rouge, Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles ran in and saw him. They all felt guilt rise within them, they didn't even get to say they were Sorry to her. Even Eggman felt guilty for killing her. Truth be told he felt the Wolf grow on him a bit, he began to like her as a friend not as an enemy. "I love you…Kiera" Shadow whispered into the Lone Wolf's ear.

Everything starts with a trigger, a trigger can happen for anything and can be anything: an object, touch or just mere words and in this case it's Just mere words and that is the trigger for Kiera 'Angelus' the Lone Wolf's chance for life once again. The trigger words for her Life: 'I love you'.

At that very second Kiera opened her eyes and began breathing heavily. Shadow felt it and looked up, He hugged the Lone wolf. Eggman himself didn't have an answer for what just happened

"Kiera...you're alive!" Shadow said.

Kiera Just sat there breathing steadily now, Taking in why she was given another chance. She won't tell anyone about what she encountered. '_Another Chance?_' Kiera looked in Shadow's eyes.

"You're okay now Kiera" Shadow whispered as he leaned in towards Kiera, Kiera noticed the leaning and began to do so as well.

"You're okay…" Shadow whispered again before he softly pressed his lips onto hers, the Lone Wolf kissed him back tenderly. The others watched in awe. Kiera Pulled back.

"I love you Kiera the Lone Wolf" Shadow said sincerely.

"I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog" Kiera replied with a smile long since forgotten.

"OMG! SHE SMILED!"

Kiera just smirked and then flipped them off then kissed Shadow again.

The end.


End file.
